User blog:HomestarSB9/10 TV Shows You Have Never Heard Of
There are episodes of TV shows that never aired in the US or UK, but there are some TV shows that never aired in several countries. 10: Weird-Ohs Weird-Ohs was a TV show that aired from 1999 to 2001 in the US and Canada, in 2000, three VHS tapes of the show were released, in 2005, the entire series was released on DVD. Any release of the show is very hard to come by, and very rarely pop-up on eBay, due to limited production only 500 DVD copies were made, and only shipped in Canada, and the VHS copies have since gone out of print. Only five segments were found out of the 26, one incomplete. 9: Youri the Spaceman Youri the Spaceman was a 2002 CGI animated series produced for Cartoon Network, the existence of the series was questioned for several years and only two episodes were found online, on 5 December 2014, eighteen more episodes were found, there are still six more missing. 8: Toon News Toon News was a 2004 - 2005 CGI animated series made for Toon Disney UK, and only one clip from an episode is all that exist, you won't find anything about the show on Google. 7: Wienerville In 1993, a show called Wienerville created by Mark Wiener aired on Nickelodeon, and was very successful, and only aired two seasons before being canned in 1996, reruns continued airing until 1997, due to copyright problems from the makers of the cartoons that aired on Wienerville, out of all 62 episodes, only 25 have been seen on the internet. 6: All That Season 1 All That was a very successful show, that aired from 1994 until 2005 on Nickelodeon. The first season hasn't aired on television since 2005. And only four episodes from All That's first season are known to exist. 5: Candle Cove Candle Cove was a TV show that aired on US TV station from 1971 to 1972 for two seasons, only two episodes have been found, and its existence is still unknown. 4: The Brothers Flup The Brothers Flup was the only Nickelodeon exclusive cartoon not made by Nickelodeon, instead it was made by Sunbow, and it only aired for about a year until being pulled of in 2000, for about eleven years, the only proof of its existence, were very rare VHS tapes, in 2011, the entire series was uploaded to the internet. 3: Eureeka's Castle Eureeka's Castle was a Nick Jr. TV show that aired from 1989, until 1995, and hasn't been aired on TV since 2002. Only a handful of episodes and VHS releases are known to exist. And pretty much every season is lost. 2: Miffy and Friends Miffy and Friends was a TV show based on the famous German book series that aired on Noggin from 2003 to 2007. And has been rerun on PBS, but only a few episodes, and very few episodes have been found in English. 1: The Mr. Potato Head Show The Mr. Potato Head Show was a TV show based on Mr Potato Head that aired from 1998 until 1999 on FOX. No full episodes exist anymore, only a TV movie using clips from the episodes. Rumour has it that FOX destroyed any remaining unaired episodes due to the creepiness of the show. Category:Blog posts